megamanzerofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:General Paradox
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Megaman Zero Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Megaman X No problem! I'll continue to help as much as I can. By the way, I want the page title "Mega man X" as "Megaman X". Can you change it? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 17:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) We need Character Infoboxes Did you make a template for characters yet? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 20:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi What's up? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 16:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Could you explain how the "Rollback" button works? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 16:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. By the way, in a few minutes, I'm about to go get some groceries with my dad. I'll be back in about 2-3 hours. Make sure to watch for vandals in this site while I'm gone. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 17:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) More editers Do you think we should start requiting members now? We had done a good job starting this wiki, so let's see what other people can do. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 02:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Okey-dokey, I'll go to Halopedia and spread the word about this wiki. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 02:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yo man Yo man, what's up? Ultra Force asked if I could help you guys out here, and I just happen to be able to. I'll be making small edits every now and then. I honestly don't know much about Megaman Zero, but like I said, just small edits here and there. --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 01:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) The all-new Main Page Take a look at the new Main Page. What do you think of the new features? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 05:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello I had just deleted the ''Halo pixes. Why don't you talk to me on Halopedia anymore? (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 04:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okey-dokey then. I think I'm going to make the main page a bit better. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 00:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Email Hello. I'm sorry, but we cannot just reply to your email to another address. If you no longer have access to that email, then please change it in your preferences. I'm sorry, but those features from halo.wikia.com are no longer available. --Uberfuzzy 18:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Yep. --Ultra Force 04:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC)